


Privacy

by Sweatypuppy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Stardust is mentally out there, becAUSE YOU LOVE HIM THATS BEAUTIFUL, imagining things and shit, wade you saint why do you put up with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summerslam took Stardust off guard. Wade's going to try to help. (Stupid title, stupid fic!!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something little cause we all know Stardust is going to be hard on himself!! Can't wait till RAW...

_"Cody Rhodes, you have failed this city."_

_The arrow was pressed to Stardust's throat, bowstring taut and begging for release._

_The smaller man knelt in front of Queen, presenting the target to him nobly. It was what he had deserved, after all. Queen had defeated him, fair and square, and all he had to do now was just to..._

_Let go._

\-----

"Stardust, are you alright in there?"

Wade leaned against the wall, just by one of the locker rooms, where Cody had run into. He said something along the lines of 'hold on a minute,' before rushing in, so that's what Barrett did. He waited for him, preserving his partner's privacy, but also... Trying to hear what was going on. He wanted to be sure the poor boy wasn't getting sick in there or anything. Of course, that didn't seem to be the case. It was quiet inside. Too quiet.

He waited a bit longer, before knocking on the door. "Stardust. Come on, you've gotta say something."

A bit longer of a pause, and he turned the door handle. "I'm coming in, buddy."

Upon walking in, he didn't really find anything. It was surprising. No depressed Cody sitting on the bench, no shivering Cody huddled up in the corner of the room.

But, there was a terrified looking Stardust, hands latched onto one of the bathroom sinks, staring his reflection in the mirror down.

Some more of his 'war paint,' as he had come to calling it, was smeared on his gloves and was dripping into the sink under him. Eyes still red (he hadn't taken the contacts out).

Wade watched from the doorway, and Cody didn't move. Didn't even blink. Was he awake?

Wade cleared his throat. Still, nothing.

He didn't like that.

Wade walked in, hesitantly placing a hand on Cody's back, and he didn't remove it when Stardust stiffened up. His eye contact with his reflection didn't waver, of course. But at least he knew Barrett was there...

\-----

_He wouldn't let go._

_It was simple. Just the release of a few fingers, and it'd be over._

_Why wouldn't he just let go?!_

_As the Arrow lowered his bow, along with his head to let his hood shroud his face, a strong hand pressed against Stardust's back. It scared him. No one else was there a few moments ago. Only the two of them._

_Who was there...?_

\-----

Slowly, Stardust was brought back to reality, if by anything, it'd be the solid hand pressed to his back. He finally closed his eyes, letting his head hang down and taking a few deep breaths. Wade sighed, relieved Stardust was able to escape... Whatever the hell that was.

He waited a few moments, before muttering, "Do you want to talk?"

Stardust shook his head, and turned to face him. He didn't look up at him, instead he wrapped his arms around the other man's torso and squeezed, hugging him for a moment before letting go and stalking off into the locker room again.

That was... Weird, to say the least.

"I'm not done with him."

Ah. There it is.

"And I don't think _he's_ done with _me._ "


End file.
